Will You Marry Me? 2
by windrangeryellow
Summary: Jayden is desperatly in luv with Mia. But wen it comes to talkin to her he gets nervous. He wants to marry   her he has a ring. But hes to scared to ask. Mike trys to help him. Will he ask her? Will she say YES or NO if he does. READ IF YOU WANT TO KNOW!


**Disclaimer:I do not own power rangers Samerai or any other power ranger season though I wish I did.**

Jayden is in the town library when Mia walks in. Mia sees him and walks over to him.

"Hi Jay," she says. Jayden wips around and sees her. He's so shocked that he falls back into a the bookshelf. A bunch of the books fall off the shelf. "Are you ok?" He tries to say something to her but he realizes he's completly tongue tied. He turns very red. He pushes himself off the book shelf and runs out of the library.

"Dang it, dang it, DANG IT!" says Jayden smacking his forehead.

"Dude, are you ok," asks Mike walking up behind Jayden. Jayden jumps startled by his friends sudden apearance.

"No, no I'm not ok," says Jayden.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong is I can't talk to Mia," Mike just looks confused "I can't talk to her because I get all tongue tied around her." Mia walks out of the library just in time to hear that. Jayden turns very very red. "I gotta go," he says to Mike. Then he turns and runs all the way back to the Shiba House. Once there he goes to his room gets down on his knees and starts digging under his bed. He pulls out a small box and opens it to reveal a ring. Mike runs in completely out of breath.

"Dude Mia thinks you're mad at her," He says then he sees the ring in Jaydens hand "who's the lucky girl?" he asks jokingly knowing full well who it was.

"I'm gonna smack you if you don't stop bein a smart alec," says Jayden pointing at Mike threatingly.

"Ok, ok," he says holding his hands up in surender. "How about I teach you how to talk to her?"

"What?"

"You heard me."

"And exactly how are you going to do that?"

"If you don't remember I've already got a Fiance."

"Yea, yea, yea don't rub it in."

"So are you going to let me help you or not?"

"Fine as long as you don't make me look like a fool." Mike just smiles.

"Ok, meet me in the living room in an hour."

"Why can't we do it now?"

"Because I'm goin to hang out with Emily. Bye." With that Mike turns and walks out of the room. Jayden sighs and looks down at the ring. He stands and then sits down on his bed.

"Why on earth did I agree to that?" he asks himself. He stands and walks out to the training area. He picks up a sword and attacks a dummy. He's so frusterated he nearly kills it. As killed a dummy can get that is. Jii walks out.

"Wow, wow chill out. I don't need you killing another dummy."

"Sorry, I just have a lot of energy."

"I think you need to go get some rest."

"But.."

"Go," says Jii pointing to the door of the Shiba House. Jayden sighs and drops the sword and walks into the housed into his room and lays down on his bed. He looks at the clock. Still a half hour till he was suppose to meet Mike. Jayden closes his eyes.

"Jayden, Jayden wake up dude." Jayden sits up and blinks then he looks at the clock. Four thirty. Mike is standing next to his bed. "Your a half hour late man."

"Sorry, ok lets start."

"Ok you're going to pretend I'm Mia."

"What! No way not happening," says Jayden jumping off his bed. "There is no way I'm doing that."

"Just do it," says Mike obvouisly frusterated.

"Fine, Mia will you marry me?" he says lamely.

"Now do you really think she's gonna say yes if you sound like you don't mean it? Try again." There was one thing Jayden missed. There was a small microphone attached to Mikes shirt.

"Ok, Mia will you marry me." This time he said it like he really ment it. As soon as he said it Mia walked in and Jayden jumps to his feet. "M-Mia d-did y-you h-hear th-that?" he asks studdering the whole way through.

"Yes she did," says Mike pulling the microphone off his shirt. Jayden looks shocked as he looks from Mia to Mike then back at Mia. Jayden turns even redder than he ever has before. Mia smiles.

"Yes, Jayden I will marry you," she says. Jayden looks releaved. He picks up the ring from his bedside table, he pulls the ring out of the box, then puts it on Mia's finger. Mia looks at the ring in awethen looks at Jayden with the same experesion. "Jayden it's beautiful."

"Just like you," says Jayden. Then he kisses her.

**THE END! I HOPE YOU LIKED IT. REVIEW PLZ AND LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT ME TO RIGHT A STORY ABOUT THE WEDDINGS. IF AT LEAST FIVE PEOPLE DO I WILL WRITE IT. IF ANY LESS THAN FIVE SAY THEY WANT ME TOO I WON'T.**


End file.
